


Dreams and Choices

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another kiss self promptroutine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing





	Dreams and Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff cause I feel like there needs to be more of this pairing.

When Bucky was young, he dreamed about what it would be like to have someone special, to have someone in his life. He dreamed of waking up next to someone, sharing kisses as they got ready for their day, trading kisses as they left. He had Steve and that was good but he didn’t think they could have that back then, figured eventually they would both meet someone else and then the war came and dreams of happily ever after were pushed aside.  He was captured, Steve came to his rescue, bigger and different but still Steve, and the thought that maybe they would both get through this was there till the train, till the fall, and then Bucky wasn’t allowed to want things.

He spent decades as the soldier, decades wiped and treated like a thing and it wasn’t until his encounter with Steve, till Hydra fell, that he started to feel like a person again. It started with saving Steve, with walking away from Hydra, not going back to a base. It was  one of the first choices he had made in years and after that, more choices came.  The choice to hide, to run and eventually the choice to stop running were all his own.  He chose to let himself be found and things change after that, the dream of happily ever after coming back and even being realized, just maybe not the way he had expected it to. Bucky knows by now that the unexpected should be expected when it comes to Clint Barton and Steve Rogers and he doesn’t think he would have it any other way.

“You sure you don’t want to come today? I can wait for you to get dressed.”

Steve asks now, stands near the bed where Bucky is still laying, voice soft as to not wake the other occupant of the bed. Clint just got off a mission late last night, was so tired that he didn’t even undress himself, let Bucky and Steve do it for him, and he is still sacked out. Bucky looks at Steve in his running clothes and looks at Clint sleeping next to him and shakes his head but gives him a smile.

“Nah, I’ll stay with our sleepy boyfriend.”

There is still something a bit exciting about saying that, saying our boyfriend, making a choice to stay in bed and Steve just gives him a smile as Bucky shifts a bit closer to Clint, pulls him into his arms. Clint just murmurs sleepily and settles against him and Bucky smiles at him, runs fingers through his hair.

“Ok, I’ll grab some stuff we can make for breakfast when I get back, I’ll tell Sam you say hi.”

Steve says this and Bucky just lifts his head a bit now so Steve can place a kiss on his cheek like he tends to do whenever he leaves.  Steve also places a soft kiss against Clint’s forehead and then leaves, shutting the door behind him. Bucky just stays in bed, snuggles Clint for a little while, and just waits for Steve to come back soon.  It looks like today will be a lazy day, sleeping in, breakfast later, and probably movies and pizza later and Bucky doesn’t mind it at all, thinks that it is more than he used to dream about. With that thought, Bucky just pulls the covers a little tighter around them, brushes a kiss against Clint’s forehead and closes his eyes, decides to get a little more rest himself.


End file.
